User talk:Natalieuciha
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:SasuHina-Embrace-sasuke-and-hinata-22443076-520-510.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Hikaru89 (talk) 05:58, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi Natalieuciha. I want you to please have in mind that I have a life too. You complained in the KoteIzu page that "the admins doesn't see this", when the article was created today. I work 8 hours a day, besides studying for college. Plese do not think I'm negleting this wiki, because I took full reponsability when I adopted. But I don't have super powers, and I have priorities. I'll check the new articles and comments when I have time for it. To be honest, I think your comments about me were quite rude, but I'll not give you a warning, because I think this is all a simple misunderstanding. If you don't like me as an ADM, if you think someone else should be in charge, feel free to open a blog or forum and point out your opinion. I'll try to learn from my mistakes to become a better Administrator since It's my first time being one and I don't have much experience with it. That's why I appreciate critics too, but as long as they are respectful. Thank you. Hikaru89 (talk) 19:34, September 26, 2013 (UTC) This will be long cos I talk a lot See? Misunderstanding. You thought there're was more than one adm. I thought you knew that it was only me, so of course I would conclues that mentions of Adms are directed to me. I'm actually considering to give Adm rights for more users to help me. But I want to think that crefully. As for you being rude or not. Leaving this on my talk page: "Hikaru89 I think you were unfair for deleting my comment claiming that it was off-topic, but not doing the same with others. Please delete the others too and explain to me why you did that." - It's something I would not consider to be rude at all. Leaving this in an article's comments: "wow that was smooth hikaru u deleted my comment about naruhina but u havent deleted other people's comments wich are off topic as well...im not surprised by this since your a naruhina fan,but as an admin you should at least be impartial ...o well hypocrisy exists everywhere" - This is directed sarcasm, which I consider to be rude, considering that you never asked me for an explanation before accusing me of being hypocrite. So if you still think that this was not rude, then we simply have diferent opinions about what is rude or not. Just that. About me being hypocrite: Something doesn't make sense for me. You say I only deleted your comment, but didn't delete CheekyPanda's one cos it's pro NaruHina. But then, there's also a comments from other users in that chanis of comments, that are anti-NaruHina and KibaHina. Then why didn't I deleted that one too? Have you ever considered the possibilitie for me having a reason to not delete those comments besides being a NaruHina fan? Have you ever tried politely asking me if I had a reason for it? I'll give you a tip. I say "comment will be deleted after a certain amount of time." Why a ertain amount of time, and not immediattely after a found out? Try thinking about it and you might understand the reason behind it and realize that it have absolutely nothing to do with me being NaruHina fan or not. I cn assure you that if it was the other way around and if was NaruSaku instead of NaruHina, I would still do the exact same thing even being a NaruHina fan. So I just ask you to please think about other possibilities, or find proofs for your arguments before accusing people. And I say that not because of me, but because you might do the same with someone else. I talk for experience because I once did something similar. I'm not angry, nor I think I'm taking this personally. I'm just speaking my mind. Unfortunally, I'm not really good with words, so I apologize in advance if I sound angry or if I offended you somehow with all I wrote up there. It's definitely not my intention. I'm just really talkative and I like to discuss ^^ Hikaru89 (talk) 13:03, September 27, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Rant reply I'm gonna do like this, I'll quote your comments and then tell you what I agree and disagree and why, k? Just to be more organized and clear to understand since I might end up sounding confuse at some parts ^^" "if your still doubting of what i say about narutos feelings then just look at episode 235 where it clearly shows that he still loves her and i dont care if its a filler ,kishimoto made this filler with a reason righ." Kishimoto-sensei doesn't make the fillers. That's why they are fillers, because everything about the plot inside the fillers are created by the anime staff. Kishimoto-sensei don't have any participation on them. When he participates in anything related with the anime, that is announced, like the case of the Road to Ninja movie where the plot for the movie as the characters personalities were developted together with Kishimoto-sensei. That's why we don't use fillers as official evidence. Because it doens't matter if the characters confessed to each other or not. If it's a filler it was not Kishimoto's intention to happen. Doesn't mean it can't happen, but we can't assume it does. Fillers are basically alternative universes, that does not affect the original universe. So using that as an anti-naruhina argument is not relly strong. Want a NaruHina example? The games have lots of NaruHina hints, specially the one where their team title is Secret Lovers while NaruSaku doesn't have a team title. I don't use that as an real NaruHina argument, because people will tell me what I just told you. There's no where saying that Kishimoto-sensei had any influence in the games. So I cannot assume it's canon, nor use as an argument in favor of NaruHina. "why in the world would he have a sudden change of heart over Hinata?just for the sake of having a girlfriend?that would be just lame and bad writting in my opinion.." I agree. I don't think Naruto will just stop loving Sakura and will suddenly fall completely in love with Hinata. I never said that. But there're only two options? Realistically speaking, people fall in love a second time all the time. So, the fact that he once loved Sakura (cos we don't really have concrete eveidence that he still loves her into such an extent), or the fact that he still have feelings for her, does not mean that he can't fall for Hinata with time. As a NaruHina fan, of course I want them to be together. But personally, I do not want to have Naruto suddenly saying that he now loves Hinata. For all we know, Kishimoto could do the same as Akira in Dragon Bll, give a small development for the pairings, and making a time skip showing who married with who. So, if the story ends with Nruto asking Hinata's out, I will be happy, because it would show that he have feelings for her, but not that she's suddenly the love of his life. "I’m confused on how in the world NH fans get the fact that Naruto likes her. i mean surely he mentions that he LOVES Sakura like 4 times per arc". Does loves only means romance? Naruto asks Sakura out in funny moments and he says that she is the person he likes. I say "like" because when he says that he uses the word "suki" that means loves as in having a crush or liking someone friendly. Hinata said to Naruto "Daisuki" that's used to say you like someone in a romantical way, in other words, love. Naruto never clearly stated that he loves Sakura. I'm not saying that he doesn't, but I'm saying that it's only one of the possibilities. I'm a NaruHina fan and up until the Pain arc completely agreed that Naruto didn't had any feelings for her. Do I think that after she confessed to him that he suddenly felt in love with her? No I don't. But I do believe that maybe that make Naruto start paying more attention to Hinata. Then we have the war and Neji's death. Did Naruto felt in love with Hinata after everything she told him during that moment? Maybe. I do think that he started to understandsand knows Hinata more, and maybe to start growing a feeling of Love for her. There's nothing saying that it's not possible. So basically, I liked NaruHina since the beggining, but I only started to believe that there was a chance of happening after the Pain Arc. Remember many people like their pairings despite of being canon or crack. "after the Pain arc was over, Naruto could have gone to talk to Hinata at any time- she was healed and when he was sitting around with Sakura talking to Inari, he obviously had time on his hands- however, he spent the time with other people. he really should have walked over to her and given her a reply of some kind, but it was almost as if it didn't matter to Naruto that this girl was in love with him. and, in a way, it probably doesn't, as he has fallen for Sakura". ' There're two things I want to consider about the whole Naruto's reply. First, Naruto's supposed feelings realistically speaking. You talk as if it was something easy. For some people it's not. I give you the hypotetic situation Naruto's in. He likes Sakura and knows that she loves Sasuke. Then someone he knew but never realized that had deep feelings for him risks her life and tells him he's her everything and she loves him. He does not hate this girl, she's actually a friend. Would be easy for him to ditch her knowing that he might make her sad? And then again, he never paid much attention to this girl and now he discovers that she loves him. Do you think it's easy to just go there to the girl that gave up her life trying to save him and tell her that he doesn't loves her? He should do that? Probably. It's an easy task? Probably not. And again, did he really felt nothing diferent for this girl now that he knows more bout her? And besides all that he still needs to worry about saving his bestfriend and the world. It's a lot weight to bear but he must focus on his priorities. Second. Is the lack of Naruto's reply Naruto's fault, or Kishimoto's fault? Kishimoto stated before "I'm not good writing romance". Couldn't it be that the reason for lack of response from Naruto is actually because Kishimoto-sensei doesn't really knows how to make Naruto reply to her? If he indeed planned NaruHina for the end, wouldn't make sense that he decided to wait to make Naruto reply to give some spotlight on Hinata during the war so he could make a bit more development for them? Let's not forget, and I know this is an annoying argument to some, that this is a Shounen manga, so it's expected that he gives more attention to Naruto training to save the world, rather than his feelings for Sakura or Hinata. And I'm not arguing that this is the real deal. What I'm trying to say is that we don't know shit. There's as many chance of NaruHina happen than NaruSaku. For some NaruSaku makes more sense, for others NaruHina makes more sense. "'there hasn't been any REAL interaction between Naruto and Hinata for her to truly love him. nothing has been built between those two besides Naruto thinking to himself "Uh, she's weird." I'm sorry but do you read the manga? Do you at least read the NaruHina's page in here? Yes, Naruto said that. When they were twelve and Hinata hadn't any courage to say that she adimired him. Yes I believe that Hinata didn't always loved him and tht everything started from pure admiration, that later on turned into love. But saying that nothing has been built between them it's quite exagerating. She confessed her love for him and "died" trying to save him. She lost someone dear to her but decided to hold her sorrow and help that one person that was the hope of humanity. He saw this woman he once thought to be "a weird girl" to save him from loosing it, remembering him to keep fighting, remembering that although he was not able to save his friend, his beliefs were still right. I'm sorry but the way you say it makes it sounds like characters and people don't change. He said he liked Sakura when he was twelve. He'll only love her forever. He said Hinata was weird. He will never see her otherwise. How can this be truth? If it was, can't I say that Sakura once said Naruto was "annoying"? What people might say? "She didn't know him yet. When she saw who he really was she changed her mind". Then, can't I say the exact same thing? That now that Naruto is seeing the new and real Hinata, that she's not that weak shy girl anymore, can't he change his mind about her? "' i know you will come with the hand holding sh*t in manga 615"' That was kind of rude too. Assuming what I'll say before I actually do. Luck for you, I'm a realistic person. Of course I was all happy with the hand holding and all, but in any moment I said "this is a prove that he loves her", please stop assuming you know how I think based in other fans. Friends also holds hands. He could be simply holding her hand for the chakra transference, he could also be holding her hand in a way to say thank you for helping him (friendly way). I'm fully aware of this. So please stop assuming you know how I think. I'm one NaruHina fan. I'm not the NaruHina fandom. You mentioned before that Naruto and Hinata almost didn't have any interaction compared to Sakura. I'll repeat something I said before to another person who used that argument trying to prove that NaruSaku is obvious: If being together with a person for a long time was a proof of love, we would all be in love with our brothers and sisters. Convivence does not means love. The fact that Naruto and Sakura are in the same team and worked together for a long time it's not necessarily a proof of romance development or love. My Thoughts Now I'll finish with some of my opinions. To me, NaruHina is the most realistic couple. Why? Because of how things are going. Why would Kishimoto-sensei give such an spotlight on her after so long? To an "secondary character"? One of the things that comes to my mind is that he could be plan to give more background to the pairing before he ends with NaruHina. Let's also not forget that he made it pretty clear that Sakura loves Sasuke. And I'm not saying that it means that she can't never love Naruto, I would be contradicting myself if I said that. Anyway, my point is, that after everything that happened in the manga, I couldn't find anything that would convince me that Sakura have feelings of love in romantic way for Naruto. That she likes and admires him much more than she used to, yes. But that she sees him as more than a brother and friend... I'm not yet convinced. It's still possible. The same way is possible that Naruto started to grow feeling of love for Hinata recently. We don't know yet. But to me, it really seems that NaruHina and SasuSaku are the most logical and probable couples to become canon. So, I think that's all. I could talk about many other details but I don't want this to be longer than it already is. Anyway I hope that this might help you to see things from a diferent point of view. That doesn't mean I'm trying to convince you of anything. I was simply trying to show you that there're tons of diferent possibilities and that no one can tell for sure what's going to happen. That some arguments people use as strongs arguments, be in favor of NaruHina or NaruSaku, can be easily questioned. Sorry for ny misspelings and grammar errors. I pologize for the long message. Thank you for you patience, and thank you for sharing your opinion. I appreciate it ^^ . Hikaru89 (talk) 17:55, Se Rants Sigh... Listen. Obviously we diverge with our opinions. No problem in that. I think I was not clear at some points since it seems that some things I said were misunderstanded by you. Until that, fine. I respect you opinions about it, and I don't think they are wrong. You made some good points too. Honestly, I don't think you ever felt in love with someone if you think that to fall in love you need to have huge built development, specially in shounen mangas. And I stated many times that everything I was saying were possibilities. I never claimed them to be true. Unfortunally. Again you were rude in your reply even using mockery at some point. You were sarcastic in many of your comments while I tried to point out my opinions politely. I hope you don't think I'm taking this personally. It's internet, I don't see why I would feel offended by something a person I don't even know says. It takes a lot to make me lose my patience actually ^^ So, considering that you already accused me before with this argument, I suspect you'll say I'm only doing this because I'm a NaruHina fan. Feel free to do it if you think so. There's nothing saying you can't. WARNNING! Natalieuciha, you violated the Naruto Couple's Wiki rules by being ruse, including the usage of mockery against another user. This is your Warning. If you break the rules again, you will be blocked. Depending of heaviness of your violations, according with the Local Policies of this wiki, you might get blocked for a certain amount of time or permanently. Hikaru89 (talk) 20:10, September 27, 2013 (UTC) BLOCK sigh* I warned you and still you insisted to break the rules. I'll not discuss anymore. *Natalieuciha you broke the rules of NCW again after receiving a Warning. You'll be now blocked for a limited amount of time, that will not be revealed. *You'll be unblocked after this amount of time is over. *Your Talk page can still be edited. The late transgression of the rules refers to the following comment: "your stinky attitude is the only bullshit thing around here...i wonder why most NH fans are so agressively deffensive ..could it be because they know their little pairing will never happen?" 2ND WARNING Natalieuciha, you violated the Naruto Couple's Wiki rules by being rude and insulting another user.. This is your Warning. If you break the rules again, you will be blocked. Depending of heaviness of your violations, according with the Local Policies of this wiki, you might get blocked for a certain amount of time or permanently. Hikaru89 (talk) 00:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Reason: leaving the following comment at the talk page of the user Hikaru89: "well well since my block has expired i will just use this chance to tell what a friggin hypocrite incompetent admin you are first off ,u gave me a warning because i was sarcastic a truly ridiculous reason to get a warning and everyone on community central agreed after i ranted about your hypocrisy..i dont think i deserved a warning for being sarcastic,i know what lines not to cross, and other users such as the troll who created the koteizu page crossed the line far more over and didnt even got blocked..thats just to prove what an incompetent you are then you showed again what an utter hypocrit you are when another user violated wiki rules by changing the profile page on naruhina page(i didnt knew that rule existed but whatever) u gave him a warning and after he broke the rules again,u decided not to block him because lets face it hes a naruhina fan yet u decided to block me after i've defended NS page against some troll that said NS is bullshit ..yes ive written her attitude stinks which is true if she goes bashing on other pages like that...she didnt even got a warning whatsoever,i was the one who got blocked which makes me think that if i would have written on NH page that is bullshit i think i would have gotten blocked for a month or permanently and i would have been called a troll i have no words to say what an insiduous hypocritycal incompetent admin you are...go ahead block me again at least who will give me more reasons to tell everyone on community central and narutopedia what a shitty admin you are ,though they already know what you did and they said they will avoid this wikia and they agreed with me that u are taking advantage of your powers and that your hypocrite" Admin Note Since you mentioned I shall explain. Why didn't the user Bluebow1247 receive a Warning message? As stated in the Local Policies page, new users do not receive a warning message on their first infraction. The said user after being warned by the NCW's community about being rude never broke any rule again. It's like having 3 strikes where you only recieve the warning at your 2nd strike. Most of the users that are warned by the cmmunity at their first infraction usually stop and never break the rules again. I prefer to give that chance to all new users. But if a user has been active in the wiki for a good amount of time and breaks the rules, the "new users rule" is not applied since the user had time enough to learn about the wiki's rules. The user that created the Koteizu page received an warning. The user that changed the NaruHina's profile pic and left an angst message in the article also received an warning. If you think that another user deserves to receive a warning, please use the Report Forum and one (or both) admin will check the case. I'll not block you again for the insulting comment at my talk page because as the rules states you will receive a warning before being blocked. There's nothing saying you can't report me to the Community Central. If they agree with you and decides that I'm not being a fair Admin, I'll gladly leave. Thank you. Hikaru89 (talk) 00:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC)